Evergreen
by RubyViolet
Summary: A marauders era story of The Marauders and Lily's last year at Hogwarts. Exploding pumpkins, fan favourites and OC happy times.


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters from the Harry potter Universe as well as the universe itself. Duh.**

**I haven't written fanfic in years (this is a secondary account, my old one dates back to 2006 when I was fanfic obsessed) but was bored while my partner was writing his thesis so I thought I'd give it a whirl to kill time. Here is what I came up with.**

Lily pointed her wand at a large orange pumpkin with a jovial smile carved into its flesh and yelled "reducto!" with a furious intensity that caused a nearby first year to shriek in terror and run in the opposite direction. The Jack-O-Lantern exploded, sending seeds flying like daggers and leaving a coating of stringy orange goo along the wall.

"Jesus Lil, what's with the wintermelon hatred?" said a voice from behind her "not to mention the casual terrorism of first years. I think that poor kid nearly soiled himself"

Lily jerked around violently her face red with fury, "You!" she seethed, "You and your ridiculous posse of fan-girl event planners turned minions have…" her voice turned to a shriek on the word minions and here she trailed off seeming incapable of conveying her anger with words. She simply let out a rage filled and primitive sounding scream.

Even James, who normally took deep joy in seeing the fire of fury begin to ignite in Lily's eyes, thought that the wide green glare he was currently on the receiving end of was verging on the maniacal. He wasn't really sure why she was reacting so extremely. Sure he had taken pictures, happily provided by Lily's dorm mate Aubrey it might be added, of Lily after an uncharacteristically wild night during the summer. And sure he had enlarged them, added a few embellishments and posted them around the walls of the common room along with the other Halloween decorations. And sure these photos may have been fixed with a charm which meant that when she tried to rip them down she was thrown back from the wall landing in an embarrassing heap, skirt overhead, on the floor. But really, what was the fuss about?

"Potter" she spat, "Those were private images."

"Well not private enough, obviously, If somebody managed to get their hands on them" He said in a sing song voice with a sidelong glance and a sly grin that said he was pleased with himself. He knew he was really rattling the cages too much, but he lived for this stuff.

Before Lily could lunge, and it really did look like she was gearing up for a murderous attack, Professor McGonagall turned the corner. She observed with scene with disapproving eyes and then said in a tone, that the kind of theatrical students who had a penchant for naming such things, had dubbed The Scottish Chill, "Mr Potter and Ms Evans,_ please_ explain the meaning of this".

The red colour had drained from Lily's cheeks and was replaced with a shade of white that James inwardly compared to a powdery marshmallow. "Professor, I don't have a valid explanation for this. I was angry and my temper got the better of me which I know is no excuse, but…"

Lily was cut off by the older woman's curt response "Since you seem to have no other explanation than a juvenile outburst I must take points from Gryffindor. Really, I had expected better from my two head students" And with that she fixed them with another withering glare and swept past the pair into The Great Hall calling over her shoulder "clean up the mess!".

When McGonagall was out of sight James turned to Lily with a conspiratorial smile, "Fun to see the old bird so riled up though, eh?"

Lily looked annoyed and then disbelieving, "Everything's a joke to you isn't it? Does nothing phase you!?" She then turned on her heel and began storming back in the direction of the common room.

"The thought that you'll never wear that costume from the photo around the castle keeps me up at night?" Called James to her retreating figure, to which the only response he received was a swift flick of Lily's middle finger before she disappeared in the throng of students now coming down for breakfast.

James allowed himself a self-satisifed chuckle before turning into the hall himself, in search of honeyed porridge and a strong earl grey.

When Lily returned to the common room she saw Remus Lupin muttering under his breath and pointing his wand at a picture of Lily on the wall. The photo fluttered off the wall and into the tall boys hands. He did this for the other 5 copies James had adorned the walls with and then fixed his grey eyes on Lily with a tentative look of pity. "Here" his outstretched hand offered her the offending images.

The red colour appeared in Lily's cheeks for what seemed like the billionth time this morning, "Thanks Remus" she quietly muttered as she snatched the photos from his hands and ran up into the dorms, embarrassed beyond belief.

As she entered the room she scanned the area and met a set of chocolate brown eyes peeking through the curtains of the four poster bed closest to the bay window on the far end of the dormitory. The eyes disappeared and she heard a nervous giggle and a loud shush. She strode over to the bed and ripped back the curtains to see Aubrey in full defensive stance. Crouching on the bed with hands raised to shield her pretty tanned face, "Please don't kill me!" She pleaded.

"You are the worst friend ever!" screamed Lily.

"Okay so maybe I wasn't thinking straight when he asked me about the photos. You know, he's a very persuasive guy Lil and the idea that he'd post them everywhere didn't even cross my mind." The girl was talking very fast and had not lowered her hand shield. The girl behind Aubrey surveyed the two with carefully thoughtful eyes, considering her best move.

"How did he even KNOW about the photos?" Lily carried on.

The thick and the thin of it was that Aubrey and Gwen had been reminiscing on the summer that had been and it just happened that a certain party had been a highlight. Lily had recently broken up with her hunky Quidditch player boyfriend Amos Diggory and she had surprised with the girls with an insatiable desire to let loose. A few firewhiskey shots later and she was costume clad and dance floor ready. Aubrey's clan were a well-respected wizarding family who were renowned for holding parties for their fellow socialites. Aubrey's dad had turned what his wife, Aubrey's mother, kept telling anyone who would listen in an important voice "the big five-o" and they'd held a costume party in his honour. The Aubrey and Gwen had found the idea of dressing up in adult witch costumes they'd found at a muggle costume store in Lily's neighbourhood incredibly hilarious. Add sultry make-up and glitter, and the girls were quite the sight. Lily, who was usually a relatively conservative dresser, was a particularly dramatic transformation.

The next morning was filled with headaches and hysterical memories aided by the series of drunken photos the girls had taken. Lily had entrusted these photos to Aubrey for safe-keeping. Something she now deeply regretted. Gwen and Aubrey's conversation had been overheard by the marauders, whose interest was obviously peaked. Straight laced Lily Evans gone wild; that was something they needed to see with their own eyes. Aubrey, proud of her sultry little Lillikins, obliged.

"Whatever happened to: what happens during drunken acts of rebellion with friends after years of good behaviour and supressed teenage angst stays in hazy drunken memories with all evidence locked away far far away from prying eyes!?" shouted Lily.

Gwen poked her head out from behind Aubrey and lifted a finger preparing to tell Lily that she wasn't sure that was the correct use of the idiom but Lily had flopped down on her own bed and was unblinkedly staring at the ceiling.

Gwen took this as a sign that it was safe to approach her fiery friend. "Sweetie, hon, darlin'" she cooed while stroking Lily's hair motherly, "It's not as bad as you think. It's really quite early and probably not many people saw anything. Anyway it might be good for people to see that their head girl isn't always a stick in the mud. You know, one of the masses and all."

Gwen was fixed with a glare. "Not that you are always a stick in the mud." She said with another nervous giggle.

Lily let out a sigh and sat up abruptly. Smoothing out her wrinkled clothes, she stood and walked out of the dormitory. Gwen blinked her blue eyes in confusion and looked at Aubrey questioningly while twisting her finger into her long blonde hair. Aubrey shrugged and the girls both followed their unfortunate friend down to breakfast.


End file.
